All Forms of Love
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: True soulmates is what they always will be, Kagami and Luka respect that. In a forever dance no one can touch Destruction and Creation. Her Good Luck to his Bad Luck, a dynamic unmatched as ever. Two halves of one whole. They will always have one another's back.


**DISCLAIMER:** I wish but I DON'T own the _song used __In the Name of Love By: Bebe Rexha and Martin __Garrix. _Nor do I own anything Miraculous related. If I did our long agonizing journey wouldn't be happening. Than again MANY things would end extremely different. 😉 Only things I do own my Cattastic ideas and my OC Cecilia Roserade.

**_Peach Rose symbolism: _**modesty, earnestly, togetherness and innocence. Business partners often use them as "Seal the Deal" transaction.

_Angel Ortiz BELONGS to Thundering Lord. Once again (purrbably furever occurs) I'm just given purrmission. 🌸🌸🌸🌸 Remus 'Remmy' Maddox Adolf BELONGS to W.R Winters._

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Deals, Deception and Deers:**

_**Mach Tails:** _Very glad you enjoyed the Core Four's interactions. Really it was more fun because of my girl? Me-Wow that's great. It could be, that is if Clumsinette tries. That's a relief. After all my writing can only improve mew-ore. 😹😹 Tho thank W.R Winters, he encouraged me more than others to try my hand at writing. Of course she really LOVES not likes her Kagami-sama. It's mutual if not obvious.

_**W.R Winters: **_Most definitely duh. Their bromance can't be denied. Right Alya, you better deal. Nino isn't just yours. I LOVE your 'broment' pun. My punniness IS rubbing off OH MY DAMN CHERRY BLOSSOMS! 🌸🌸 Really? Huh a whole separate blog dedicated to Cattastic Kitty Cat Noir? Well duh if it existed Cecilia would LOVE it. Definitely praise Alya on her brilliance than. It wasn't about fear, it was about them being disturbingly STUPID! Mr. Pigeon was at the very top. So what? After all Kitty does for the damn city, the cops (seriously Lieutenant Roger?!) They assult him! He was literally framed! Yea vigilantism is a crime but if the cops approve of it than it's sugarcoated. You are correct Wolfie. Raymond and Tomoe are business associates. The girls NEVER dated nor will they ever. 😆🌸🌸

**Run Cholé Run:**

_**Mach Tails: **_Awww thanks for the favorite here. Glad you laughed and enjoyed it. Yep Bourgeois messed with the WRONG girls. Melissa wasn't going to let THAT happen.

* * *

Emerald green eyes stare down at the peiti woman held against his chest knows he's finally home. Of all the abnormal obstacles in his hectic life from his forced isolation at Gabriel's cold demands and more to meeting Plagg. Thanks to that gluttony little god of Destruction, Adrien was able to grasp the freedom he craved and truly needed.

Of course the loving benefits that came with Plagg. Adrien getting to be rebellious as he pleased, going to public school finally (THANK YOU NATHALIE) most of all meeting his pseudo brother for life of course his Best Man Nino Lahiffe.

Leading to exhilarating, traumatic, dramatic and crazy experiences not many are chosen to have. Let alone ever truly know about. Now at 28 years old. Adrien still sternly believes it's all been worth it for this moment.

Held in his loving embrace dancing, adorned in a charming light rose red knee length dress, showing off her curves. His hands hold her waist with feather like tenderness. Her curled blunette hair bounces, sleeveless arms wrap more relaxed around his neck.

"Thank you Marinette."

Bluebell eyes smile up at him. Removing her head from his shoulder she has tears peeking through her long lashes. "You don't have to, but you're welcome. You know I love you." Her voices cracks slightly.

His long piano grace fingers release her waist to rest on her shoulders. "I know, I love you mew-ore." He puns laughing. Mari fondly rolls her eyes. Bluebell eyes move to look at his black clean cut suit. "You always looked incredible in black." She states off handedly.

"I pre-fur pawsome in black. Always does bring out my eyes." Mari smacks his shoulder smirking faking irritation. "You dork you."

Adrien looks over her blue pinned up curls to see his pseudo little sister walking towards them looking like as she herself puts it 'Kagami-sama: a one woman army'.

He smirks, with Marinette unaware as she turns from the buffet table far corner on her right where Nathaniel is lightly feeding Lila his piece of cake. Kim trying to persuade Alix to dance with him. The pinkette with her hair in a low ponytail jokingly smacks his hands from her upper arms.

She smiles turning her head to the left now. Lightly giggles seeing Nino and Alya having an animated discussion as Nino swipes some red wine from her. If Mari didn't know better Alya was getting drunk. Ivan has Mylene in a sweet embrace seemed to be in their own world as they dance pass her vision.

Standing by his lonesome (not truly suprising to her) is Angel Ortiz. What shocks Mari is he and Cecilia aren't glued to the hip on the dance floor... Marinette's eyebrows scrunch as he looks honestly bored right now.

Cholé and Sabrina (with Remmy having his redhead siting on his lap) at a table. Discussion not understandable tho the three are laughing happily. Sabrina runs her fingers through Remmy's now messy hair.

Juleka and Marc seem invested by each others lips to notice anything else. With Rose sitting on Prince Ali's lap giggling at nothing Mari could see. The table next to theirs rests Nathalie talking cheerfully with Mrs. Agreste and Mrs. Tsurugi alike.

Adrien clears his throat, nudging his chin behind her Marinette focuses by on the blond. Through her perinatal vision she sees Angel smile his dark brown eyes seems to soften from their familiar coldness.

He walks towards them too. Raised eyebrow Mari turns once she sees both expression only to be met with furious pale pink eyes. "Need to borrow my brother. Thanks Clumsinette."

Strawberry-blonde hair wrapped into a tight braid down her backside identical light rose dress flowing gently as she moves. Cecilia Roserade states flat toned not paying Mari anymore mind. Her light red flats moving quickly as Adrien allows himself to pulled away by the suprisingly strong strawberry-blonde. Angel whistles low, Cecilia's backside freezes to halt. Pale pink eyes turn to see Angel walk up.

Adrien waves smirking at him. His emerald green eyes stare into Angel's soul as if to say. 'No wrong move, no painfully catfight.' Mari watches the three walk on disappearing into the crowd wondering.

_'Luka where are you? He told me he'd run late but-'_

A microphone tapping breaks Marinette's thoughts. She smiles seeing him and Cecilia. As everyone else turns as well. Cecilia clears her throat. Many that know her can visibly see she's nervous being up there, all eyes glued to her.

"Hey everyone, just want to say thank you all for coming. Big thanks to the Maid of Honor that made this all Cattastic for the newlyweds on their special day. So Marinette Dupain-Cheng thank you so much." Cecilia takes a deep breath. Pale pink stare down straight into bluebell ones.

Marinette gasps as Cecilia actually said her name. Showing her gratitude. People applaud cheering Mari could hear Kim wolf howling. Along with Alix smacking him in the back of the head.

Cecilia lightly giggles as many others laugh at the two athletes display of affection. Angel's light green tuxedo arms crossed, rolls his dark brown eyes. '_Must they still act so immature?'_

Cecilia stops her giggles gestures to Adrien in the center, her right hand raised pointing to Nathalie's table. "Adrien go get your wife this one's for you." Cecilia grips the mic off it's stand as Luka strums his precious guitar lightly. Angel turns towards the stage slightly glaring no one seems to notice.

Adrien goes over to the table bows to the women. Nathalie stands up smilng in near tears. Hugs Adrien tightly, kissing his forehead. "Love you too Mom."

Nathalie sits back down squeezes Kagami's hand as the former Tsurugi stands up bowing her head smiling sweetly towards her husband. They link arms about to walk away when Tomoe Tsurugi clears her throat smiles kindly. As she stands up tapping her bokken hard against the floor.

Automatically grabs all in attention. "Kagami and Adrien may your marriage be forever powerful as the flood and truly swift as lighting." The newlyweds bow low smiling grateful as Tomoe sits back down. Angel turns than nodding at their honourable motion.

Before Luka and Cecilia truly start playing, Kagami smirks turning to Adrien kisses his cheek. He kisses both her hands before releasing his hold on her. Her beautiful white/gold trimmed silk kimono elegantly moving as she climbs atop the stage solely. Kagami thankful she decided no bulky headdress or risk not seeing anything right now.

Once atop the stage Cecilia smiles hugging Kagami tightly. "This is gonna be fun Kagami-sama." The bride smirks brightly can't help but agree with her Little Sakura. Now addressing the huge room.

"Ladies!" At that all the women rush to the center. Readily getting ecstatic by the minute.

"Feel it, hope for it!" She reveals hidden in her kimono right sleeve a small red roses bouquet. "3...2...1!" Mrs. Agreste turns around over her shoulders shouts throwing the roses high into the air.

It flies over head, many hands out stretched from Lila, Alya, Rose, Mylene etc... Sabrina just smiles watching them all, (believing her and Remmy aren't ready yet) even Cholé didn't line up just smirked watching them as well.

The bouquet drops close to Alya's out stretched hands eyes like a hunter's to prey. When Lila out of nowhere leaps like a hyperactive kangaroo from Alya's far left. Lila falls accidentally tackling Marinette (whom was trying to catch it too) to the floor.

Olive green eyes open looking down into bluebell ones. They both groan, Lila reachs to help Mari off the floor. The two help one another up, smirking as they release hands. Lila still tightly clenches in her now white colored fist the bouquet. Lila jumps up and down shouting.

"YES! Nathaniel very soon, it's our turn YES!" Said redhead blushes harshly as Rossi giggles excitedly. Some groan others smirk and applaud.

"Lila swift move, now back to the newlyweds..."

Cecilia says grinning brightly, Adrien walks over to the stage hand offered, Kagami smiles tenderly. They grip hands Adrien pulls her down Kagami stumbles into Adrien's chest laying atop his tall form he smirks before capturing her suprised lips with his own.

They release after a soild mintune. Only because Luka's strumming grows harder and louder. Turning towards the stage as does everyone else whom ''awwwed' at the Agrestes kissing.

"Peach Rose" Luka addresses to calm Cecilia's nerves.

"You're right. We got this Soul Rocker. I'm able and ready."

Pale pink eyes turn from his confident aqua blue eyes smirking as she looks down below her feet to find Angel had stealthily moved to stand right near the stage. Dark brown eyes soften winking at her. Cecilia blushes a hard pink making her more breathtaking to Angel he smirks to himself. The Roserade heir shakes her head lightly refocusing on performing at her pseudo big brother's wedding.

They play the song _In the Name of Love By: Bebe Rexha and Martin Garrix._

All couples hit the dance floor. Even Cecilia starts swaying to their music looking at the Agrestes gently moving mixed tango with their fencing ability. Dancing happily Luka walks towards Cecilia suprising as he twirls her with one hand causing her to giggle.

Angel narrows harshly at their display. He climbs up the stage grabbing Cecilia through her tiny waist. Angel mouths out staring at Luka. 'Mine.' He's gentle petal like touch results in a tiny moan from her pink glossed lips. Cecilia blushes embarrassed but tries to cover up her slip.

Luka at that signals smiling jumping off the stage. Dancing literally around Marinette, as Cecilia's voice still rings clear through out the huge room. Tho many as Nino and Kagami understand why Cecilia's voice shakes some but it doesn't stop her passion.

Luka subtly moves Mari to the center of the floor she turns around to find Mr/Mrs Agreste smiling at her as one.

Kagami nods to her thankful as Adrien raises his right fist. His sliver miraculous ring gleam in the light. Marinette turns her head back to Luka he smiles gently nudging his chin to Adrien. The blunette and blond silently "pound it" as they always have.

True soulmates is what they always will be, Kagami and Luka respect that. In a forever dance no one can touch Destruction and Creation. Her Good Luck to his Bad Luck, a dynamic unmatched as ever. Two halves of one whole. They will always have one another's back.

Marinette dances slightly towards Luka as he lightly dips her down. Kissing her tenderly on the lips. Mari removes his guitar strap resting it by their feet, as she strongly captures his lips again. Adrien and Kagami watch them than turn to each other. "Finally." The Agrestes say smirking.

They lean in a whisper an inch between their lips "I love you." Brown eyes stare lovingly into adoring emerald green ones staring intensely back. Both feeling truly complete and whole. As they kiss hotly Adrien's hands running down her (now) kimono exposed shoulders. As Kagami leans in deeper her hands fists into his Cat Noir styled hair. Knowing they will furever have each other now.

* * *

**THE END!...Or is it my lovelies?**


End file.
